Hunt or be Hunted
by RillFipher
Summary: Solidad Harkansaw is sent into the Hunger Games to fight. She is a Career and is expected to kill everyone except her fellow Careers until she has too. Later does she find out, it wasn't chance that she was chosen. She has to fight to save her life, and meanwhile Snow is behind the peacekeeper attacks that keep getting worse as the Games go on.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day I feared. The day when The Reaping took place. I was seventeen, and I had my name in forty times. My aunt's idea of course. She loved the idea of me winning, putting us in a victors house with riches and pampering.

She walked into my room, holding up something red, and a white box. Of course she was making me wear a dress.

"Now, I have your heels, your makeup, your dress, and your hair stylist is coming in 10 minutes." My aunt said. I nodded, grabbing the box; she magically fit everything but the dress in. She walked out of the room, leaving me to change and look presentable.

I slipped the dress over my head, and realized that it was really only a blouse. I opened the box and found a pair of leggings and tennis shoes. The makeup was simple, neutral colors and a bright pink lip gloss. I heard a knock on my door around 5 minutes later, and the hairstylist came in and did my hair.

She pulled it back into a high ponytail leading out two sections of hair that she curled later on. I looked at myself in the mirror, not my style. Sure I looked good with my tan features brought out by the contouring, and my fire red hair pulled back, but I was different. I liked getting dirty and working with gross things like fish guts, but I couldn't ever get my way.

At only 5 my aunt started training me to be a Career. I killed my first rabbit with a knife. But there was another thing that I was trained in. Fishing. Oh how I loved the feel of a fish trying to pull on the rod. I always caught at least 10 on my fishing trips. Of course I never got to eat them though.

My aunt said that even though we were the fishing district, we didn't eat our supplies, because they were going to be sent to the Capitol. When I turned 13 she cut off the fishing trips altogether, although I still snuck out to practice.

Suddenly my aunt bounded up the stairs.

"Come on you lazy bum. Let's get a move on! It's about to start, we'll be late." She said frantically, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the front door. The streets were starting to empty and we started to sprint, we were always late to The Reaping. I got in line with the 17 year olds and waited my turn.

When I got to the small table set up, a peacekeeper grabbed my wrist and stuck a pin into my fore finger. I winced in pain as it was brought down to the paper, imprinting my fingerprint in blood under my name.

Solidad Harkansaw.

My friends called me Soli, mostly because they were too lazy to say my full name. I didn't mind though, it was fun to have nicknames. A peacekeeper escorted me to the 17 year old's section of the large field. A huge screen was welded above a stage, which had two pedistools rising out of it.

Two speakers were on each side of the screen, and two people sat in the center of the stage. One, was definitely from the capitol, with bright green hair, and a blue tutu on, she looked like she was about to go to a dance. A leotard under the tutu that was neon orange covered up her pale skin, and sparkly flats covered her small feet. Behind her was a girl, in her 20s, with a loose shirt and tight jeans, she looked like a mentor. Once everyone was accounted for, the huge screen sprung to life. President Snow was sitting in his room, holding a glass of water.

"Hello, district residents, as most of you know, 2 tributes will be picked for this hunger games. One male, one female from each district. They will undergo training from their mentors, and eventually be sent to The Hunger Games.

"This year, we will start documenting the choosing of the tributes, and we will go in order from district 1 to 12. Welcome to the 62nd Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The screen went blank for a second, and then came back on.

It was district 1s turn to be documented. Their capitol representative stepped up to a microphone on their stage. He said "Let's choose the boys first." And stuck his hand into the jar. He pulled out a single strip of paper and went up to the microphone.

"Jeffery Maclson." The name rang through their speakers and people clapped and cheered. Jeffery walked up to the stage high fiveing people while smiling giddly.

"If I win... When I win, you all are gonna worship me!" Jeffery shouted into the mic. Clearly he was a Career. The representative walked over to the ladies bowl and pulled out a piece of paper on the very top. He cleared his throat.

"Venice Andrews." He said, giving the girl a warm smile as she flipped her curly light brown long hair.

"You gonna win honey?" Asked the mentor just loud enough for the camera to hear.

"What? What was that? Should it even be a question?" She looked slightly annoye d that someone would be so stupid, but still smirked. Also a Career I speculated.

District 2 was next, I zoned out while it was happening, being shaken out of my stupor from the cries of a 12 year old boy in that district.

District 3 was next, the boy was only 13, and he walked up silently, not any thing special. The brightly colored representative called out the girl's name.

"Ryanne Clark." She walked up with evenly spaced steps. When she faced the crowd, her face was emotionless.

"It's kill or be killed." She said in a lifeless, monotone voice. She stepped back and finally the screen switched to us. I couldn't tell where the camera was, but it had to be somewhere.

Butterflys were banging around in my stomach, I almost wanted to throw up. My head spun as our representative introduced herself, unlike the others.

"I am Glamific Willstopper, and I think the girls should go first!" She said cheerfully. She walked over to the glass jar of names and dug her hand halfway in, grasping on to a small white piece of paper. She opened it up and took a breath in to say the female tribute's name.

"Solidad Harkansaw." I looked around, confused. Oh no. This was the worst day of my life. I pushed past kids to walk up to the stage. I stepped onto the stage and looked out at the crowd.

"Umm.. you won't stop me, no matter the amount of training, you will loose." Stupid, what kind of speech was that. An amazing one apparently because the crowd roared and clapped. Glamific called out the male tributes name.

"Uriah Neeroped." He ran up to the stage, bubbling with excitment.

"All you other tributes better be shaking in your socks, because if you give me a knife, blood will flow." He said, staring at what I now recognized as the camera. The thundering cries of the crowd was overpowering, and the peacekeepers had to dig their heels into the dirt to stop the fangirls.

I looked over at Glamific and she gave us an encouraging grin. Our mentor just stared at the apple she was eating, bored at life. They cycled through every other tribute, some of them crying, some jumping with glee.

Finally the cameras stopped rolling and Glamific led us to a car around the back of the screen. The mentor followed us, making sure no fangirl came running after us. It was at this moment my whole life turned upside down. I stepped through a threshold that would lead to nothing but death and struggle. It was going to be a heck of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The car had four seats in a row, and there were four rows. The fourth row had four peacekeepers in the front, one of them driving.

The second row had Glamific and the Mentor. The third had Uriah and I in the middle, two peacekeepers next to us, and the final row had four peacekeepers. I couldn't imagine why they needed so many peacekeepers, but it didn't really matter. I wasn't going to run away, and Uriah looked like he wanted the Hunger Games to take place tomorrow.

The Mentor turned around about 2 minutes into the trip and introduced herself.

"So, I'm Jack Heathers, your other mentor will be meeting is at the train station, he will be mentoring you, Soli, and Uriah you get me." Uriah looked pleased that he got to be mentored by her, meanwhile I just felt depressed. I mean who wouldn't when going into the Games?

Uriah.

"You know, I just wanna get in the Games. I don't care about seeing my family before the Games, because I'll see them after. I'm gonna win, you know I've been training since I was 2?" He talked non-stop until we got out of the car and grade for the train. Then he was completely quiet. Did he have nothing else to say?

Did his voice just hurt? I don't know what drove me to do this, but he looked so depressed, and looked the opposite when he was talking.

"Uriah, why aren't you talking anymore?" I asked subtly, walking next to him.

"My dad used to slap my knuckles with a ruler if I said something out of line. Eventually I just learned to keep my mouth shut, unless I was in a car with my mom or sisters." He explained.

"Oh, well, by all means, talk away. I kind of like it. Keeps me distracted from the whole situation." I said. His eyes lightened up and he went back explaining why he was here, had his name in 120 times. Why his name was Uriah, a family tradition. And finally, why he wanted to be here. To get away from his unloving family, and prove to them that he wasn't just a sack of nothing like they thought he was.

I nodded and made grunts of agreement or disagreement when I needed too, but only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying. My mind was on other things. Like how I was chosen. Other girls had there names in the max number of times! (260) And sure, maybe Glamific just had weird choosing tactics to mix it up, but what if she didn't?

Chug-chug-chug-shwoosh. I was inturuped from my thoughts by the train stopping, wind rushing through the station. A sudden chill ran up my spine. I looked behind me, expecting some on to be there, but it was just Jack, Glamific, and two peacekeepers.

A peacekeeper grabbed my arm and pulled me into the train. Another did the same with Uriah. He shoved me into a huge train car, and Uriah was shoved in next to me. Meanwhile Jack, Glamific and one other guy meandered into the car like no big deal. The peacekeepers exited and closed the door. I rubbed the red mark on my arm.

Of coarse it blended in with all the other marks, but it still hurt. Uriah looked over at me, confused. I shrugged and sat down in a chair next to a window. The train started to move again and Glamific invited us over to a welded in place dining table. Surrounding it were welded in place chairs.

"This may be a shock to you all, but I promise with the help of us all you will become great successes." She sat down in her chair and dinged a little bell that sat in the center of the table. I heard a click as a door opened. An Avox came in holding plates of food. I hear that Avoxs had their tounges cut out, so they couldn't talk. She set the plates down and filled our cups with a red juice.

"So, I'm sure Jack introduced herself already. I'm Gerard. Your second mentor. I won, of coarse, but that was in my arena. Your arena is different. So I can't prepare you for what's coming. I can only prepare you to survive." The guy said. I was starting to like him already.

I looked at my plate, a gutted fish lay there. It looked half cooked and there was blood spilling of of the open mouth. I gaged and pushed the repulsive plate away and tried to focus on what Jack was saying.

"... to draw a gameplan, get sponsers, and most of all, win." She finished. I probably looked confused, because she sighed and summarised what she said.

"Win, get sponsors to live, get a good evaluation score, and make 'friends'." She said. I nodded this time, understanding. A knock sounded on the door, I turned with the rest of the group to see who it was.

A peacekeeper walked in. A little girl, around age 12, trailed behind.

"When your name was pulled Soli, this girl was accidentally pulled too. The printing on the paper got messed up, so she will be going with you. President Snow's orders." The peacekeeper said, pushing the girl over to the table. I heard a small noise next to me and looked over.

Uriah looked like he was about to burst out laughing. I guess that was his way of not attaching to anything. The little girl sat down and looked at her lap, averting her eyes from everyone. Everything went back to normal, and we started talking about plans and such. I only realized that it was around midnight when I yawned.

I stood up and walked to the door, telling the rest of them that I was tired. I walked down the hall to a small door. It has my name on it so I decided it was my room. I opened it and walked in. There was something on the bed, but I didn't look at it, pushing it onto the floor. I slid under the covers and fell asleep instantly. No dreams came that night.

The next morning I awoke to the sunlight and the silent rocking of the train. I sat up and looked at what I had pushed onto the floor. Clothes. I grabbed them, a note attached.

 _Dear Soli,_

 _You need these clothes so you dont look like you just got out of bed. Your welcome._

 _Glamific 3_

I looked at them. They didn't look too bad. Once I tried them on though, it wasn't so bad.

There was a fitted black t-shirt, a short grey skirt, a flower crown, and boots. Not my normal work boots, but nice leather boots. They were black. When they were put together, it looked good. I'm glad it didnt look like I just came from a Capital party.

I walked out of my 'room' and walked back down to the 'dining room'. No one was up yet, so I just sat there. Just sat there contemplating my fate. If this wasn't a dream, then I would probably die. Unless I'm extremely lucky. But getting emotional attached to anyone was a bad idea.

I heard small steps and looked behind me. Just the little girl. She came over to the table and sat in the chair farthest away from me. She looked at the small cupcakes in the center of the table, and licked her lips.

"Go ahead," I said, "Don't let me stop you." As soon as I said it she dug into the small cakes, being very careful not to make a mess though. Once she was finished she looked up and have me a nod of appreciation, along with a slight smile.

"You know your allowed to speak, right?" I said. Then she nodded and opened her mouth. Once I looked in I instantly regretted it. Her tongue was not there, only a small stub in the back of her throat where it used to be. She was an Avox. An Avox going to the Hunger Games.

I stared at her in shock. I had never heard of an Avox going to the Hunger Games. Let alone 25 tributes. I let it go though. Didn't change anything. She was just another obstacle that needed to be removed to win. I heard more footsteps and Glamific walked through the door.

"We're almost there!" She said, looking excited. "2 minutes! I'll go get everybody else up, you eat as much as you can!" With that she squealed and ran off. I shrugged and reached for the corn.

An hour later we approached a huge building. It housed all of the tributes and it was also where the interviews were held. We walked through the doors into the lobby. It smelled of cinnamon and honey. I breathed in the soothing smell. It was like the pie Ann used to make. I followed our little group through the lobby up to the desk, and then finally over to the elevator. We sped up to the highest floor, the 50th.

When we stepped out of the elevator we stepped into our room. On one wall a huge window showed the bustling city far below us. Over on another side was a giant television, a puffy couch and a glass coffee table in front of it. On the third side was a kitchen. It has an island about 4 feet away from the stove, and there were about fifteen cabinets. The floor under the couch was black shaggy carpet. The kitchen had white marble tiles. And finnaly, next to the window was a red and orange rug. About a foot away from the window was an arm chair. Glamific stepped in front of us.

"Welcome, to the beginning of the 62nd Hunger Games."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to write this. Enjoy!**

I sighed.  
"Sometimes you get too carried away, Glam." Uriah said, while faceplanting. I slowly took it the room, one piece of furniture at a time. Never had I ever seen a more beautifully decorated house than this.

"Stop ruining my fun! You all are horrible fun mops, you suck up all the fun like a dirty mop. Oh, that reminds me, your stylists will be here soon." She said, striding over to the luxury couch. She gracefully sat down and patted the couch cusion next to her. Uriah hesitantly sat down, slightly leaning away from Glamific. Jack walked over to the kitchen grabbing a bowl, cereal, and milk.

She sat on The small island in the middle of the kitchen, crunching down on the multi-colored fruit crunch. Gerald sat next to her, and I ambled over to the chair next to the huge window. As soon as I sat down my eyes shut, and I dozed off. I don't know why I was so tired, maybe the excitement of the day? Anyway, I was awoken twenty minutes later by Glam, and she brought me over to my Stylist. His name was Agar and his crew consisted of two over protective, over dramatic, over sensitive other sylists, clearly new to the process. Their names were Lelea and Parmal. Uriah and the little girl that was an Avox, I just started calling her A, had their own group of stylists.

I was taken into a whole new hotel room to get ready, and it had no windows. I was told to strip down. They had to wash down my body four times to get rid of everything and shave me at least five times. Then I had to take another bath to get rid of red marks. Then they made me put on a green acne remover face mask and it had to sit for at least five hours. Then, finally, I was able to sleep.

By the time I was actually in my own room it was around midnight. I fell into a sleep like death immediately.

When my eyes cracked open, bright sunlight was shining through my window. I realized that I had my own room. It's wall a were white, and it had a dresser on one of the walls, with a mirror on top. The bed was in the middle across from the dresser, and beside it was a bedside table with flowers on it. The door lead to the living room area, and Uriah was asleep on the couch. I sighed and tiptoed over to him. My arms shook him gently, and he violently jerked upwards.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." He said, sitting upwards. I sat down next to him, and leaned back into the couch.

"What have we got ourselves into?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we didn't get ourselves into it. Our parents did." He said. I was about to ask what he ment, but Glam strode out of her room, her hair up in a purple beehive doo. She had a long flowing purple dress on with butterflies decorating the bottom, and fading up to the top, where it was low cut. The dress was so long it covered her feet, and it looked hard to walk in. She had on inch long fake eyelashes that were colored the same purple as her dress, and she had on purple eyeshadow and lipstick.

"Wow, Glam, it looks like you have a theme going for you today, but I can't place my finger on it." I said sarcasticly.

"Hush, hush, none of that now. You have to get ready for your carriage ride. Go to the room you were in yesterday, your stylists are waiting there." She said. I sighed and stumbled to my stylist-ing room, still waking up. When I reached the room I had to immediately strip down and wash off eight times this time. They shaved everything again and put two face masks on, they both took thirty minutes, a relief from the last one. Next they washed my hair, making sure all grease and dandruff was washed out, and replaced with the sweet scent of peaches. While they waited for my hair to dry they lathered me with peach smelling moisturizer.

After that they put on layers of perfume and deodorant, and finally my hair dried. They put it in a high bun and worked on what I would wear. Agar put me in a turquoise blue bikini top, with sequins covering it in all different sea colors. It Had a single strap wrapping around the back of my neck, and in the back a little clasp that clipped together two inches under my shoulders.

Then they gave me a plain blue bikini bottom, and over that a flowing skirt that touched the floor. The movement and color made it look exactly like waves. It was sort of see through, and kind of revealing. I had never worn anything so beautiful and showing as this.

Next was my hair. They took it out of the bun and let it fall around my shoulders, evaluating. They they curled in a wavy fashion, that matched the water theme. They pushed it behind my ears and put an oversized bib around my neck, and did makeup.

They dotted light baby blue on my eyelids, lining the bottom of my eyelids with a thick line of black eyeliner, ending in a curled wing. They put a heap of mascara on my eyelashes, not needing to add fake lashes on to mine. They put a thin layer on my bottom lashes, outlining my water line with white. Then they put foundation and concealer onto my face, covering up my freckles. Agar patted blue shimmering blush onto my cheekbones, and then pressed on adhesive starfish to the top of that as well. Then they painted my lips a dark shade of blue, adding a shimmering powder over it, and a gloss after that. Then they contoured my face, darkening shadows where they needed too, and adding highlights in the other places.

Then they added a final powder to it to keep it in place and removed the bib. It had turned from bright white to shimmering blue in the time I had it on. Then they painted my nails the same turquoise blue my bikini top was, and put a glossy top coat over it. Then they pressed on more adhesive sea creatures to each finger.

After that they moved on to jewlery. Putting a pearl necklace on, and a seahorse bracelet on my wrist. After deciding I needed more they added more seahorses bracelets and a couple pearl ones. Then they added another pearl necklace and an anklet. They put on trident earings, the gold twinkling in the overhead light. As a finishing touch they added dark brown sandals, with shimmering straps. They positioned my hair over my shoulders, with some falling down my back.

When I looked in the mirror I was overwhelmed with the sight that I saw. I had never seen myself more beautiful. All of the shimmer sparkled when it hit the light.

"Thank you." I said to Agar, the light conversations we had while getting me ready really lightened my mood.

"No, thank you for letting me get to know you." Agar said. Lelea and Parmel were crying because they weren't able to work with me anymore, even though I assured them they would get to decorate me for other events. I finally got out of the room and back to my own. I admired every detail silently until Glam called me out.

When I stepped into the 'living room' Glam gasped. She fanned her eyes like she was holding back tears. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking." She said.

"Thanks." I said. Then I turned and saw Uriah. He was shirtless, showing his olive skin. He had muscles, I could give him that. He had on swim shorts that had a water pattern on them, and sandals. His hair was in its usual spiky hairdo, and he had on a shimmer to bring out his cheekbones. They had done some contouring to his face and shaved off his legs and arms, washing him with the same scented soap. He had a shell bracelet around his wrist. We both gazed at eachother, taking it in.

Then Glamific gave us both tridents  
They were made out of fake gold, and had a gloss to them that wasn't natural, but would be hard to tell at a distance.

"Follow me, we need to get to the carriages before you can actually ride them." She said. Uriah and I followed, while Jack and Gerld took another car.

While I walked through the lobby I could feel the eyes boring into my soul. When we got into the car it was a relief, because the windows were tinted. I fell asleep on the way there, tired from the process of evrething. Uriah had to lean over and shake me awake, trying to get me out of the grumpy state I was in. We walked to where the twelve carriages were parked. Our carriage was blue with sea waves painted on the sides. A mermaid was on the back, sitting on a rock surrounded by rushing waters. I noticed that the sides also had a bunch of intricate details painted on them, like seagulls, flying fish, octopi, and sea foam. I couldn't believe I was going to be riding in it.

I talked with Uriah until it was time. We climbed into the carrige, and someone hooked up the horses. They were spray painted blue for the occasion, and didn't look very happy. We both held our tridents near the outside of the carrige, holding hands to gain a few sponsors. Then the music started to play.

 **Ok, I really liked the carriages scene, but I didn't like how the only decorated thing was the tributes. It didn't match, and I enjoyed the idea that they had the horses and carriage decorated the same as the tributes before they changed it. I may not get everything right, but I don't have access to every scene in the movie. Until next time!**


End file.
